Jackson Storm's big wreck
by 1jckuhn
Summary: What will happen when Jackson crashes hard at the last race of the 2019 Piston Cup Season? Read and find out.
1. The Plan

Jackson Storm had now redeemed himself to Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez and now was a nicer car to everyone. He was now also good friends with Daniel Swervez, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, and Ryan Laney. There were a few, however, that he just couldn't stand such as Richie Gunzit, Herb Curbler, and Aaron Clocker.

Richie was a Grade-A jacka** who cared only about winning and the fame that came with it.

Herb was a cocky, self-centered jerk who usually picked on racers he finished ahead of.

Aaron was the worst of the trio. He would be physical with other racers on the track and would laugh at any wreck he doesn't get involved in.

All three hated Jackson for winning in the top two and rarely in the top three, but their hatred only grew after he reformed. To top it all off because of his kind behavior, Cruz Ramirez had a not-so-secret crush on him and would constantly flirt with the sleek black racer.

Herb hated this because he had a crush on Cruz but would always drop lewd comments when he was flirting with her.

One day after the second-to-last race of the season at the Dinoco 400, Jackson was talking with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez.

"Congrats on the win, Cruz," Jackson said in his typical smooth, deep voice.

Cruz's fenders went as red as Lightning's paint. "Uh, thanks, Jackson," she said trying hard not too look too deep into his eyes. If she did, she'd get lost in those gray-blue irises.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush," Lightning teased.

"Aw c'mon, give her a break, champ," said Jackson.

"Well look who it is," came a voice Jackson knew all too well.

Herb, Richie, and Aaron were headed Jackson's way and Jackson immediately glared at the three bully cars.

"What do you want, Herb?" Jackson snarled.

"We were just going to say that that was some pretty darn nice racing out there… BY US!" Herb laughed. "Seriously, though the piston cup it's ours, dude. It's ours."

"In your dreams, rainbow squad," Jackson smirked.

"Why are you calling us the rainbow squad?" sneered Richie.

"Well you know, because rainbows always come after _The Storm,_" Jackson said before Lightning and Cruz broke out laughing.

The angry racers glared at Jackson before rolling to their trailers in the parking lot.

Before they departed, they wanted to think of a plan to pay Jackson back for his little insult.

"I say we should put nails on his trailer floor. That ought to teach him a lesson about what happens when he messes with us," growled Herb.

"We need to do something bigger," suggested Richie. "Let's steal his hood pins and loosen his lug nuts. He'll have no chance to win the cup if we did that."

"I suggest we just send off the track entirely," sneered Aaron.

"We're listening," Herb said.

"On the next race, I'll sneak up on his left rear corner and barely tap it. It'll send him flying onto the pavement and maybe knock some sense into that hood of his. So the next time he thinks of messing with us, He'll always remember what we did to him in the final race of the 2019 Piston Cup," Aaron explained.

"That's a great plan, Aaron," Herb said.

"Yeah, that ought to show him," Richie added.

The three racers bid each other fare well before backing into their trailers, all with big, devious grins.


	2. The Wreck

1 week later at the Los Angeles 500

Jackson had arrived at the Los Angeles race track for the final race of the season. He was happy to see that all his friends were there.

"Racers," Bob Cutlass announced. "Please report to the track for the practice lap!"

"Time to roll," Jackson muttered.

He headed to his first-place position for the start and followed the pace car around the track.

The practice lap was over, and the race started. Jackson was having a blast with Cruz in second and Danny in third.

Just behind them, Aaron, Richie, and Herb made their plan to knock Jackson out of the race.

"There he is, we're all set, right?" asked Aaron.

"You'd better believe it," replied Richie and Herb in unison.

"Alright let's roll," Aaron said.

Slowly, but surely Aaron closed the gap between him and Jackson, until he was right on Jackson's bumper. Jackson saw Aaron and immediately become suspicious./p  
"What are you planning, Aaron?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just this," Aaron replied, and barely tapped Jackson's left rear corner, but the cocky racer was unaware that Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Danny Swervez had been keeping a close eye on him.

Jackson spun 180 degrees before going airborne and smashing hard with the pavement and rolling over several times before coming to a stop, unconscious and torn up.

A quarter of his sleek black paint had been scratched clean off, oil covered his scrapes and scratches, a large dent was in his right fender. His spoiler was only hanging on by a single bolt. His hood was badly dented, and his engine was billowing thick black smoke. His eyes slightly opened to reveal that they were oil-shot from the smoke. Jackson knew he'd wrecked and felt a bad taste in his mouth, he lost a few teeth.

The fans were dead silent, and Cruz and Lightning had seen everything and were rushing to the scene along with a few of the other racers and Jackson's crew chief and pit crew.

"Racers," Darrell Cartrip announced. "Please report to the pit area while the officials clean up the mess."

Jackson was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital.

At the pits, Lightning told Jackson and Cruz's friends what had happened.

"I want Aaron's hood on a platter," growled an irate Chase Racelott.

"I say we confront them on this now, but not do anything rash," Danny suggested.

"That sounds better Danny," Bubba Wheelhouse said.

Chase calmed down. "Alright, yeah we should confront them but not be physical."

They spotted the racers heading toward their trailers and quietly followed them ready to give them a long, hard scolding.


	3. Confrontation

Aaron, Herb, and Richie headed to the trailer park. They had just refueled and had gotten new tires before the crash so they didn't need a pit stop.

"That was awesome, Aaron!" Herb said, punching Aaron's tire.

"Yeah," Richie added. "No one knew you wrecked him right?"

"Yup, I did my best to make it look like an accident," said the cocky racer.

"Hey, you! ****wads!" came the voice of a furious Bubba Wheelhouse. "You think you can ****ing hurt Jackson like that and get away with it?!"

"Yeah, what was that all about, you three?" Ryan asked angrily.

"We didn't do it. It was an accident," Aaron said innocently.

"Okay, then. Explain why I overheard your whole plan at the Dinoco 400 and recorded it on my phone," Lightning said. "Hamilton, play the recording room last week."

Lightning's right-side lightning bolt sticker blinked twice and played the whole plan from last week.

Aaron gulped. He knew he was in trouble now.

Then racing officials swarmed around the three racers. They had heard the whole conversation.

"Aaron Clocker, We've reviewed the tapes and saw that you intentionally caused Jackson Storm to crash. You are disqualified from this race and the first five races for next season," said an official.

"Herb and Richie, because you two were in on the plan but did not cause any harm to Jackson, you are disqualified from this race only," said a second official.

"It's the least you three deserve," Danny said.

"Whatever," Richie growled. "We'll be back so don't think you're all safe."

The trio of angry, defeated racers headed to their tents and packed up their gear. Then they headed to their trailers and locked the doors.

"I just hope Jackson's okay," Cruz said, sounding a bit shaken up and worried.

"It's okay, Cruz," Lightning said. "Jackson's tough. He'll survive."

"Let's go see how he's doing," Ryan said.

With that, the five next-gen racers finished up the race with Cruz being the winner of the race and her second piston cup. Danny finished second.

Once they were done packing up their gear they decided to see how Jackson was doing, hoping his injuries weren't too severe.


	4. Hospital Visit & Heading Home

Lightning, Cruz, Chase, Danny, Ryan, and Bubba headed straight for the hospital Jackson was being kept in. When they got there they saw a black pick-up truck and a black semi-truck arguing with two nurses.

Cruz knew those trucks. The pick-up was Jackson's crew chief, Ray Reverham, and the semi was Jackson's hauler, Gale Beaufort.

"Let me in! I want to see how my racer's doing. I am his crew chief!" yelled an angry Ray.

"NO! We can't allow visitors in yet. He's undergoing some tests to make sure his injures aren't too severe," one of the nurses said.

"Now, Ray, as much as we want to see Jackson, we can't stop the doctors from doing their jobs," Gale said calmly.

"Gale, Ray, how's it going?" came a voice that both trucks knew all too well.

"We're doing great, Cruz. How long has it been?" Gale asked.

"For the most part," grumbled Ray.

Everyone knew Ray had a cranky attitude sometimes. The only car able to put up with him was Jackson. However, Ray's attitude was worse than usual. He loved Jackson like a son or a brother. The thought of Jackson wrecked by those m***********s made him beyond irate. He vowed that the first chance he saw Herb, Richie, and/or Aaron, he'd teach them to think twice about even going near Jackson or his pit crew.

Then the doctor came out with a clipboard.

"Who is Ray Reverham?" asked the doctor.

"I am. Can I please go see Jackson?" Ray said.

"Yes you can, but he seems a bit dizzy and he says his vision is blurry," the doctor replied.

"Noted," Ray said. "Alright let's roll."

They were led to Jackson's room, where they saw him looking rather low-spirited. He had been stripped of his sleek, black paintjob and IGNTR decals. He was flipping through channels on the overhead TV when he barely noticed the doctor as well as two black figures, two purple figures, one green figure, one yellow figure, one red figure, and one orange figure come through the from door.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Jackson asked, barely able to keep his sad demeanor hidden.

"How are you feeling, Jackson?" Ray asked.

"Just awful, Ray," groaned Jackson. "I've got a major hoodache and I'm seeing double. Have Aaron, Herb, and Richie gotten caught?"

"Yes, Aaron's been suspended for the first 5 races and Richie and Herb were disqualified for the final race only," replied Lightning.

"Thanks for the info, champ," Jackson said.

"Enough about us, how bad are you hurt?" asked Chase.

"I've achy all over. The doctor said I will be released from here in three weeks. I'm unable to move half my front axle because it's broken; my right-side door had to be bolted shut because it was ajar. Other than that, I've got tons of scrapes and scratches."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Jackson?" Ryan asked.

"Not that I know of, but I would like to you guys to visit for the next two weeks," Jackson said.

"You got it, buddy," Bubba replied.

*** THREE WEEKS LATER ***

Today was the day Jackson was scheduled to be released from the hospital. Reporters swarmed the front door waiting for him. Jackson didn't want to be seen by reporters, so he was led to an ambulance ramp where his trailer and Gale were waiting for him.

Jackson backed into the ramp and Ray was close behind. The trailer door closed and Gale quietly drove out of the alley. Reporters saw Gale driving away, but by the time they did, Gale had turned onto the interstate and was heading to the IGNTR Racing Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was only four hours on the road because they were in Los AngelesH

Jackson was happy to be back to his racing HQ. He headed for his room and decided to take a nap.

Ray headed straight to his office to do some paperwork. Although he couldn't put his tire on it, something was wrong with Jackson. He wasn't as active or social as he usually was with the pitties and staff. Half of Ray said it was just the pain killers he was on, but the other half suggested something else.

'He's just tired. He'll probably be more like himself when he's fully recovered.' Ray thought, but try as he might, the black pickup couldn't get the other half of his mind to budge no matter how hard he tried.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I hope to continue and complete this story soon.


	5. Practice at Willy's Butte

BRRRRRRINNNNNNG!

At 8:30 A.M., Jackson's alarm clock sounded throughout the IGNTR racing facility. The sleek grey racer stretched his achy joints, rolled out of bed, and rolled to the simulator room.

Before he got there, he was greeted by Ray who had news for him.

"Prepare for another road trip, Jackson," he said. "We're headed to Route 66 near I-40."

"Where's that?" asked Jackson.

"It's near the Sonoran Desert in California," Ray explained.

Jackson knew that they were really headed to Radiator Springs, but Ray wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Well, let's go," Jackson said.

Gale was soon loaded up and the three friends set off to Radiator Springs.

When they arrived, Jackson was greeted by the residents of the little town.

He swung by Flo's V8 Café and got a drink of oil. He was told by Sarge to meet McQueen at Willy's Butte in 20 minutes.

Gale volunteered to keep the residents company while Ray headed to Willy's Butte with Jackson. When they got there, they saw Lightning waiting at the starting line of the old dirt track. Sherriff was resting on the side of the track with a speedometer, no doubt to track Storm's speed.

"There he is, the racer of the hour!" Lightning said as he caught sight of Storm.

"Hey, champ. I was sent here by Sarge to meet with you for practice," Jackson said with a smirk.

"That's correct. Ray and I have agreed that you need to be in top shape for the next racing season," Lightning replied.

"Alright, let's start off with a practice lap," Jackson said and sped off.

As the day wore on, Jackson was starting to lose his fizz. His speed would always top at 185 and he seemed out of breath. One side of Ray now thought he lost some of his confidence in the crash. The other suggested it was because he hadn't been outside for almost a month.

Eventually, it was time to head to the Cozy Cone for the night.

Jackson and Ray said goodnight to each other and headed off to dreamland.


End file.
